


The Girl I Knew, The Woman I Love

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Marijuana, Romance, Smut, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader is Jared’s youngest sister. She feels like an outcast - she’s way younger than her siblings and always feels the odd one out. Carrying a crush on Jensen since she was a teenager, she doesn’t think she has any chance with him because he’s her brother’s best friend and he’d never see her as anything more than the kid sister.





	The Girl I Knew, The Woman I Love

Jensen had been your brother’s best friend for what felt like a lifetime.

Tonight was Jared’s 35th birthday and his wife, Genevieve, had organized a party at his bar in downtown Austin. You’d promised her that you wouldn’t miss it for the world.

But that was before you’d kissed Jensen, publicly, and, drunkenly.

It had been three days since the family-only dinner, during which you’d stepped outside, enjoying the night sky above your mom and dad’s huge ranch. The entire family, including Jensen, had turned up, and everyone was having fun, dancing, drinking, celebrating Jared’s birthday. You needed fresh air after a little while, although Jared knew that was code for “smoking”.

The joint burned your lungs as you held the smoke in, staring up at the constellations before exhaling a plume of smoke into the air.

“Hey,” Jensen greeted, making you jump and hide the blunt behind your back, eyes wide with fright. He chuckled, coming up to stand opposite you, holding his hand out. “You mind?”

Hesitantly, you handed it over and Jensen took a long drag, moving a little further forward to sit on the deck of the summer house. It had always been the spot you came too, far enough from the house to be quiet and undisturbed but not too close to the creepy-ass woods that bordered the yard with darkness.

“What would your fans think, Jensen Ackles?”

He flashed you a grin as you sat next to him, drawing your knees up to your chest and hugging them. Jensen took a few more drags, handing the joint back to you. “Thanks. Your folks sure are fun when the rum’s flowing.”

“You’ve been involved in this crazy ass family for over a decade,” you joked, “I think that qualifies as “made your bed”.”

Jensen’s answering laugh was enough to warm your heart and you sucked on the joint, closing your eyes for a second as you swallowed down the relaxant. Exhaling, you opened your eyes and looked up at the sky again.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Jensen murmured, following your gaze. “Not that Vancouver doesn’t have some nice sights but this…”

“No place like home, right?”

Jensen shared an apartment with Jared in Vancouver where they filmed their show together. You often stayed with them, using their spare room that doubled as the kids’ room when Genevieve brought them to stay. Despite numerous relationships, Jensen never got further than engaged and you definitely hadn’t felt a sick little thrill every time they panned out and he broke up with them.

“No place like,” he agreed, looking at you and catching your eye, “home.” A smile tugged at his lips. “For sure.” You offered the joint to him and he chuckled, accepting it. “You’re a bad influence. I’m sure it’s supposed to be the other way around.”

You shrugged. “Jared’s done the damage already.”

He laughed loudly at that, leaning against your shoulder and little and you squirmed, the combination of alcohol and weed making you flush all over. “So, you got a date for the party this weekend?”

Spluttering, you stared at him in shock. “N-no. Was I supposed to?” Panic hit you. “Do you?”

“No,” Jensen replied, smirking, “wasn’t planning on having one. But you’re a pretty girl,” you blushed furiously, “I just thought you’d be having some stud hanging off your arm.” Looking down at yourself, you raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think anyone’s in the market for the Michelin Man,” you muttered darkly. Jensen frowned, handing the joint back and you sighed, taking it. “Jared got all the looks and charm and…” you sighed, “metabolism.”

“I don’t know about that,” Jensen drawled, “I’m fairly certain he only got the height.”

You barked a laugh, shaking your head as you took a hit off the blunt in between your fingers. “You’re sweet, Jen, but you’re fulla shit.”

“Actually, I’m full of rum and those little sandwiches your mom makes,” he quipped, making you laugh harder. He joined you and you leaned comfortable against each other as you giggled, enjoying the moment. “Seriously though,” Jensen nudged your shoulder, “why you gotta be so hard on yourself? You’re gorgeous.”

“You’re obliged to say that because my brother will beat you up.”

He snorted. “Unlikely.” Lifting a hand, he brushed your hair over your shoulder, leaning in a little more. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Y/N.”

You turned your head to look at him, blinking in shock when you realized how close he was. He smelled intoxicating, and intoxicated, which was probably why he was moving closer. The fantasy you’d always dreamed of since you’d met him floating in the front of your mind and pulled you toward him like a magnet.

Jensen’s lips were warm and full, his tongue carrying the after taste of sweetness that accompanied the rum he’d consumed. You moaned into him and his hand landed on your thigh, breaking the moment.

Pulling back abruptly, you got to your feet, almost stumbling over your own feet. The joint hit the floor, smoking in the damp grass. “I’m so sorry,” you mumbled, backing away, barely hearing Jensen’s voice as he called your name.

You’d locked yourself in your room for the rest of the night, feigning a stomach ache.

That was three days ago. You’d avoided everyone since. Mom had collared you the next morning, concerned about the sudden stomach upset you had but you brushed her off and escaped the house before anyone else was up and awake.

Jared’s birthday party was tonight. The dress you’d picked for the occasion was hung on the closet door, taunting you with the long length and plunging cleavage line. When you’d bought it, you’d thought you’d look amazing in it but now?

Now, you just imagined yourself as a whale wrapped in plastic.

A knock on the door dragged you from your sulk and you flopped back on the bed. “Come in.”

“Y/N?” Gen stuck her head through the door as it opened, frowning at you. “It’s nearly five. Aren’t you getting ready?”

You groaned and flung an arm over your eyes. “I still feel sick.”

Your sister-in-law’s frown deepened and she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. “Spill.”

“Spill what?” you grunted.

“You’ve been avoiding everyone for days. Has something happened?” She sat on the bed next to you, reaching out to pull your arm away from your eyes. “Are you okay?” Her voice was full of concern and you sighed, pushing up into a seated position.

“I kissed Jensen,” you mumbled, rubbing your arm and carefully avoiding eye contact. “At Jared’s birthday dinner. I kissed him and I know he thinks I’m an idiot.”

Genevieve shook her head, rubbing a hand up your back. “Sweetie, I’m sure he doesn’t. We were all a little… drunk. Maybe things just got misinterpreted.”

With another groan, you got to your feet. “Yeah, by me. Jensen wouldn’t look at me twice if he was sober.”

“Hey,” Gen scolded but you ignored her, rolling your eyes and grabbing the dress, shoving it back into your closet. “That doesn’t mean you skip out on your brother’s birthday party.” She stood up, retrieving the dress. “And you were so excited about the dress.”

“Pfft,” you snorted, ignoring her as she straightened out the fabric, returning it to the hanging position on the door of your closet. “The dress is gonna look crap on me. Everything does.”

“Y/N, what is this? You’re normally so much more confident -”

“I’m fat,” you spat bluntly, “and I always will be. Jensen dates girls that are a size zero. I’m a size eighteen. You know what that makes me?” Shaking your head, you turned away, trying to control the angry burning tears that threatened to spill. “Pathetic,” you whispered.

The other woman was quiet for a moment and you hoped she’d just leave. If you pissed her off enough, she wouldn’t care if you weren’t at the party.

Jared would.

But he’d understand. He always understood. That’s what made him an amazing big brother.

Which only made you feel worse about skipping out on his celebration.

“Y/N,” Gen said quietly, placing a hand on your shoulder, “do you have feelings for Jensen?”

“No,” you growled, “I have a crush. And I’ll get over it. Because he’s never gonna look at me like that. I’m Jared’s baby sister. I’m the one who still lives at home, who doesn’t date. I’m the ugly duckling.” You shrugged Gen’s hand off, storming to the door. “I just wanna be alone.”

Your sister-in-law stood there stubbornly, glaring at you with her chin held high. “Y’know, I’d been wondering why Jensen was so distant and grumpy the last couple of days. Have you considered that maybe he  _does_  feel something for you?”

The mere idea made you burst out laughing and you opened the door. “Sh’yeah, okay.”

“I’m serious, Y/N. You’re a grown woman and he’s a grown man. Jensen isn’t shallow like that and you know it.  _Talk_  to him. Be honest with him.”

“Not happening,” you said, shaking your head and Gen sighed in frustration. “Look, Gen, I love you and I appreciate your concern but -”

“If you tell me you’re not coming to the party, I’m going to send the kids up to hound you until you’re insane.”

The threat made silence fall over the room. “I - I can deal with that,” you stuttered. It was a lie and you both knew it - while you adored your nephews and niece, you weren’t sure how you’d cope with all three tormenting you at their mother’s behest.

Gen’s mouth turned upward in a smirk. “Even diaper duty?” You shuddered and she stepped forward, her posture relaxing. “Y/N, come to the party. If you don’t want to talk to Jensen, just avoid him. But for the record, honesty is the best policy.”

“I’m not talking to him,” you insisted, folding your arms over your chest and Gen sighed again.

“Fine. Just be ready for seven, okay? Jared would be really bummed out without you there.”

*****

What Gen had neglected to mention was that you and Jensen were sharing a car. Your stomach sank when you saw him at the bottom of the stairs with your brother, looking handsome as ever in his black tuxedo. As you descended, his sparkling eyes met yours and he stopped speaking.

You tugged your shawl tighter around your shoulders, covering as much of your bare skin as possible. Jared stepped in front of Jensen, grinning up at you. “Y/N,” he said affectionately, “you look amazing, little sis.”

“Thanks,” you mumbled, ducking your head and your cheeks flushed with heat. The action made you miss the nudge that Jared gave Jensen. “Where’s Gen?”

“She went on ahead, I’m waiting for the sitter,” Jared explained, giving Jensen a look now as the other man stared back cluelessly. “So, er, you and Jensen can go on ahead -”

“Wait, what?” you stopped rifling through your purse, eyes wide as you stared at your brother. “No, Jared, we can wait, I’m not -”

Jared was laughing now, practically shoving you toward the door. “It’s fine, I could be ages and besides, you know I like making an entrance. Plus, I’m the birthday boy so you have to do as I say.” You were almost outside now and Jensen followed, looking every inch like a kicked puppy. Jared’s face split into a massive grin. “See you there, sis,” and the door was slammed.

Stomping your foot, you growled, lifting your hand to hammer on the door but before you could do it, Jensen’s soft voice stopped you.

“I can get a cab,” he said, shrugging and shoving his hands deep into his trouser pockets, “if you really wanna ride alone -” The tone of his voice was almost defeated and you frowned, shaking your head, realizing you’d hurt his feelings. Stepping back from the front door, you neared him, wary of the way your shawl kept trying to slide down your arms.

“I thought I was going with Jared. It just… surprised me.”

Jensen nodded, turning away and you looked down at the ground, mentally berating yourself for your stupidity. Dragging your feet, you followed him down the path, watching as he opted for the front seat next to the driver, leaving you alone in the back.

 _Well, this is going swimmingly_ , your brain provided, making you growl and roll your eyes as you climbed into the backseat. If Jensen noticed you staring at the back of his head the whole way to the party, he didn’t say anything.

Arriving at the venue, Jensen darted out of the car before you did and you took a second to steel yourself. You could already see all of their glamorous celebrity friends, which meant a night of being “the dumpy Padalecki”. When you made it inside, Jensen was gone but you spotted your mom and dad with Genevieve.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Gerald greeted, leaning in to kiss your cheek, “Megan and Jeff should be here soon.” You nodded and hugged your mom, who pulled back to look at your dress.

“You look lovely, darling,” she praised and you ducked your head, looking away. Gen smiled and touched your arm, forcing you to meet her eyes and you knew she wanted to know if her and Jared’s little plan had worked to get you to talk to Jensen. There was no way your brother didn’t know about your chat with his wife; those two were as thick as thieves.

“Y/N!” another voice called and you turned to see Misha heading toward you, dragging a very alarmed looking man with him. “Hey, I want you to meet someone.” He pushed the younger man forward and you blinked in surprise as Misha introduced him. “Y/N, this is Alex. Alex has just started on the show!”

“Oh,” you gasped, “yeah, Jared said something about… Jack? That’s the character, right?”

Alex nodded, smiling, his cute dimples making you smile back. “Yeah,” he held out his hand, “it’s nice to meet you. Could I, er, buy you a drink?”

“It’s an open bar, sweeties,” Gen giggled and you shushed her, turning back to Alex.

“I’d like that very much,” you decided, taking his hand. Misha looked very pleased with himself but as soon as you were out of sight, Gen slapped his arm and dragged him away from the senior Padaleckis.

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

“What?” Misha asked, innocently. “Alex doesn’t know anyone and Y/N’s practically his age -”

“You’re trying to set them up!” Gen accused and Misha looked genuinely frightened, glancing around for back-up. Jensen appeared, his eyes scrunched up in a scowl. “Jensen!” Gen snapped, “did Y/N talk to you?”

“About what?” he asked, the scowl remaining on his face. “I was headed to the bathroom. Where’s Jared?”

Gen sighed, shaking her head. “He’s on his way.”

Jensen shrugged, looking around. “You did a great job, Gen,” he drawled, nodding thoughtfully. “Everyone’s having a good time.” His eyes went back to the bar and she could see the scowl itching to return.

“Something bothering you, Jensen?” Misha asked, following his line of sight where he could just about glimpse you and Alex laughing about something. His eyes went wide and his head snapped back around to meet Gen’s stern gaze. “I’m just gonna…” He paused, pointing in another direction before disappearing.

“She met Alex, huh?” Jensen grunted and Gen nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

“Yeah, she did. And if you two weren’t so boneheaded, she’d be with you right now.”

“It’s not that simple, Gen,” he muttered in return, perking up when he saw Jared walk in. The opportunity for a subject change was right there and he called out to his best friend loudly. “And there’s the man of the hour!”

Everyone clapped and cheered, wishing Jared a happy birthday as he passed, making his way over to his wife. “Hey, sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth. “Everything okay? No drama?”

“Misha introduced Y/N to Alex,” Gen replied with gritted teeth, turning to speak to Jensen -

\- who had taken the exit stage left and disappeared.

“So they didn’t talk?” Jared said forlornly. “Crap.”

Gen took his hand, squeezing it. “We should just let them figure it out on their own. It’s your night, Jare. Y/N and Jensen… they’ll either get there or they won’t.”

Jared smiled, slipping his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. “I just wanna see them happy,” he murmured and his wife smiled, hugging him tightly.

“You’re a sap, Jared Padalecki,” she whispered.

His smile became a grin and he pulled her in for a kiss. “Lucky I’m your sap, huh?”

*****

Alex was cute. Alex was funny. He was actually downright adorable and easy to like and you relaxed into his company. He related stories to you from the set, the practical jokes already committed against him and despite it sounding like a horror show, you could tell he loved being part of the show.

“So, you don’t act?”

You swallowed your mouthful of rum and coke, shaking your head. “No, no, that’s Jared’s thing, he’s the only actor in the family. My eldest brother is a surgeon and Megan is an artist; she’s done a couple of kids books.”

“I think Jared mentioned something about that,” Alex nodded, smiling as he picked up his beer, “but I don’t think he said anything about what you do.”

“Me?” you shrugged, “I’m a blogger. Pretty much into everything.”

“That must be cool though, right? The internet is pretty awesome these days,” he commented and you sighed, smiling half-heartedly. “You don’t think so?”

“I guess I haven’t found my spot yet,” you murmured and Alex smiled softly, perking up when a new song started to play. You recognized it as a Lionel Richie one you’d heard before (which probably meant your mom requested it) and when Alex took your hand, getting to his feet, you stammered nervously. “W - what are you -”

“C’mon,” he said, tugging you upright, “I wanna dance.”

“This is a slow song,” you protested and he shrugged. “You wanna slow dance with me?” Alex nodded, apparently confused by your question and you stopped resisting, letting him guide you to the dancefloor. His arm slipped around your waist and you jumped, unused to intimate contact from good-looking guys. “I’ve… I’ve never done this before,” you admitted as Lionel crooned in the background.

Alex smiled, his other hand taking hold of yours properly. “Just follow my lead,” he said quietly, “mostly it’s a lot of swaying.”

You giggled and let yourself relax as Alex moved you around a small square of the dancefloor among the other couples, including Jared and Gen on the other side.

From across the room, in the shadows, Jensen watched, glowering as you laughed at something Alex said again. Your face lit up and it made his gut wrench to see you look like that with someone that wasn’t him. He loved your smile, your laughter - he wanted to tell you how beautiful you’d looked tonight but every time he tried to speak, the memory of you running from him the other night made him stop.

The song ended after lasting longer than Jensen would like; your head was resting on Alex’s shoulder and Jensen felt like his insides were turning to lava. Another slow song started and you excused yourself to the restroom, leaving Alex alone on the dancefloor. He looked a little awkward, looking around until he spotted Jensen and the older man groaned.

He liked Alex, he really did, but right now, he was feeling the sting of watching you dance with another man.

“Hey, man,” Alex greeted, waving at him as he approached, “I didn’t see you get here.”

Jensen smiled tightly. “Jared’s the one for flashy entrances,” he muttered, feeling the tension in his shoulders. “You, er, you seemed to be having fun with Y/N.”

“Oh, yeah, she’s great,” Alex grinned, “a really nice girl. You can tell she’s Jared’s sister.”

“Might wanna be careful with that,” Jensen warned, “Jared can be a little overprotective.” Alex laughed but Jensen’s expression remained serious and he sobered. “Not that he’d hurt you or anything but y’know how guys are with their little sisters.” One arched eyebrow followed the comment and Alex swallowed thickly. He got on with both leads of the show but he didn’t want to get on either of their bad sides. Jared might seem a gentle giant but he was a  _big_  dude.

“Guys!” Jared called, making Alex spin with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Jared, who frowned. “You okay, Alex? You looked like you were having a good time with the littlest Padalecki,” he quipped, seeming apparently jovial about it.

“Yeah, but y’know, she’s… she’s your sister, man,” Alex stammered nervously, sinking his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

Jared gave him a puzzled look, briefly glancing at Jensen, who shrugged. “Alex, Y/N can take care of herself. If you hurt her, I guarantee they’d be finding body parts for weeks.” His comment did nothing to calm the kid, who instantly scarpered off. Jared chuckled, turning back to Jensen. “Y/N slipped out back for some fresh air,” he commented, looking at his best friend expectantly.

“Oh man, not you too,” Jensen groaned.

“Look, Jen, I love you, but you gotta stop making excuses and you gotta stop breaking my baby sister’s heart.”

“I didn’t exactly mean to,” Jensen ground out, “and I wasn’t expecting you to become the lead cheerleader for me banging your sister.” Jared pulled a face and shuddered, making Jensen pout. “See?”

“I’m just not thinking about that part,” the taller man insisted. “I don’t get what’s holding you back. Y/N can tell Gen it’s a crush all she likes; that girl looks at you like you hung the goddamn moon, Jensen.”

Jensen’s teeth ground together audibly and he avoided Jared’s eyes. “That’s the problem,” he growled, “what if I don’t live up to that expectation?” The look Jared gave him was drier than the Sahara and Jensen felt his cheeks heat up. “You’re gonna tell me I’m an idiot?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And that I should go find your sister before she finds out we just scared Alex off?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Or you’re gonna  _try_  and kick my ass?” Narrowed hazel eyes promised him death as Jensen laughed, shaking his head. “Okay, okay, I’m going. But if she kills me -”

“I’ll give a really moving eulogy,” Jared replied drolly.

*****

You leaned against the railing at the back of the building, looking out over the extensive gardens past the balcony you were standing on. Sighing heavily, you cast your gaze to the stars, watching them twinkle against the black sky.

A low whistle made you turn and you blinked in surprise when you saw Jensen stood by the back door. “Same beautiful view as at the ranch,” he murmured, not taking his eyes off you as he walked closer.

“Jensen,” you whispered, frowning. “What are you doing out here?”

“Saw you dancin’,” he drawled, coming to a stop at your side, placing both his hands on the metal railings. You turned to face him, still confused. “You looked like you were having fun.”

“I was,” you replied. “Is that a problem?”

Jensen smiled, shaking his head, giving you a bashful sideways glance that made your stomach lurch. “No. It’s nice to see you smile.” You couldn’t help but smile at that, avoiding his eyes as your cheeks flamed with a blush. “Y/N…” His hand slid along the railing to take yours. “I didn’t tell you how beautiful you look tonight.”

“What?” The shock in your eyes amused him as you jerked your head up. “I - but… Jensen -”

The kiss was unexpected. His warm lips pressed to yours as you stood there awkwardly, eyes open and body stiff. Jensen pulled back, frowning. “Y’know,” he murmured, “I was kinda hoping it would be less uncomfortable than last time but -”

“What are you doing?” Your question took him off guard and he stepped back. “Is this some kind of pity move or -”

“No!” Jensen exclaimed, holding his hands up. “Jeez, you really think that little of me?” His expression couldn’t mask his hurt and you covered your mouth with your hand, trying not to cry. “Y/N, I’m in love with you. I didn’t… look,” he paused, gathering his bearings, “when you turned twenty you stopped being Jared’s little sister and you became this presence in my life I suddenly couldn’t be without. I would be around crowds of people and feel completely alone without you there. And it was a fucking nightmare because you’re  _Jared’s little sister_.”

“Jensen, I don’t -” you were short of anything to say at that point and you just wanted him to stop talking before you woke up and he wasn’t confessing his feelings for you.

“Then Jared tells me that I don’t have to hide it,” Jensen continued, rambling now, looking anywhere but at you and his hands were all over the place. “Gen’s encouraging me to ask you out. And then we kissed and you bolted… I didn’t know what to do.”

He sighed, closing his eyes and you opened your mouth, nothing but a squeak coming out.

“I saw you,” he whispered, meeting your gaze, “dancing with Alex and you looked so goddamn beautiful and happy and I knew I couldn’t -” Jensen scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to work through his natural shyness and nerves, “that was the moment I knew for certain that… I love you.”

It wasn’t sinking in and you stared at him, hands by your sides. Your shawl slipped off of your shoulders and Jensen caught it before it hit the ground. He lifted it back up to your shoulders, covering your bare skin before placing his hands either side of your face.

“I’m gonna kiss you,” he murmured, “properly this time.”

You nodded dumbly, not closing your eyes until the last second.

Kissing was different when you weren’t acting impulsively, when you weren’t taken by surprise. Jensen moved slowly, keeping the brush of his lips light against yours, his hands sliding from your cheeks down to your shoulders. Your hands automatically laid against the lapels of his jacket; you pushed up onto tiptoes so he didn’t have to crane his neck so much. Jensen moaned against your mouth, pulling you closer. It ended all too soon and you lowered yourself slowly, still unwilling to believe you hadn’t fallen asleep somewhere.

“Should I tell Alex my dances are yours for the night?”

Jensen chuckled at the comment, catching your bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. “All your dances are mine forever,” he replied, giving you another chaste kiss, “if you’ll have me.”

*****

You barely noticed the rest of the party, spending the entirety of it in a dream-like haze. Jared made a few comments but you accepted them as the playful jokes they were and threw a few of your own back at him. When the celebrations were over, Jensen led you out to the front of the building where the car was waiting.

“So,” he murmured, slipping an arm around your shoulder as he settled in the backseat next to you, his mouth close to your ear, “you had fun tonight?” Turning your head to answer, Jensen took the opportunity to kiss you again, his other hand resting on your thigh.

“Yes,” you whispered, “I don’t want it to end.”

He smiled, his hand trailing from your leg to your cheek, drawing you into another deep kiss. The driver courteously stared straight ahead as you continued to kiss, oblivious to the noises you were making. “I can’t wait to see how this dress looks on the floor.

The comment made you blush furiously and you glanced at the driver, who was smirking in amusement. “Jensen…”

“What?” he mumbled, smirking, “I can’t help it; you’re gorgeous.”

The driver cleared his throat as he pulled up to the house and you muttered a shy thank you as you followed Jensen out. He took your hand, shoving the other in his pocket as he looked at you with that side-eyed innocent look, the one that managed to turn your bones to jelly.

“Your room or mine?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mine,” you breathed, taking the lead. If this was a dream, and you weren’t convinced it wasn’t, you were going to savor every damn second of it. Jensen seemed just as eager as you, barely getting the front door shut before he had you against it, kissing you hard enough to snatch the air out of your lungs. “Fuck, Jensen -”

“Y/N, is that you?”

Your eyes went wide at the sound of your mom’s voice. “Yeah! I’m going to bed,” you pushed at Jensen’s shoulders, hissing at him to go, “I’ll see you in the morning.” Jensen laughed, almost tripping at he scrambled up the stairs. “Goodnight, mom!” you yelled.

“Goodnight, Y/N!” There was a slight pause and you’d nearly reached the landing when she shouted again. “Goodnight, Jensen!”

Jensen froze on the top step, meeting your eyes as you waited for him to answer. “Goodnight, Sherri!” He made a face, lowering his voice as your mom’s laughter could be heard from the kitchen. “How did she know?” he whispered, his cheeks bright red.

You shrugged. “She always knows.” Snatching his hand, you pulled him down the corridor to your room, giggling when he dragged you back into his arms and kissed you again as you ushered him through the door, closing it behind you.

Your shawl dropped to the floor when you fumbled for the light, not willing to break away from Jensen’s kisses to actually look for the switch. When the lights came on, he grinned. “Now I can see you.”

The thought made you cringe a little and withdraw, which made Jensen frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“Me,” you replied, automatically. “Jensen… I’m…”

“If you dare say something about your weight, I’m gonna call your mom,” he deadpanned, a serious expression on his handsome face. The way he announced it made you giggle and struggle to recover your doubts.

“I’m not your usual type,” you pointed out, running your fingers under the collar of his shirt.

Jensen’s mouth set in a thin line and he stepped back - for a moment, you thought he was changing his mind. He lifted his hands to his tie, pulling it out of the knot and tossing it to the floor. Jensen shrugged his jacket off, his stripping continuing as he kept his eyes on you.

“Jensen, what are you doing?” Your wispy voice betrayed your arousal and you could feel your knees weaken when he started to unbutton his shirt. There was nothing underneath, tan skin teasing you as he freed button after button, slowly sliding the pristine white cotton down his arms.

At that point, your  _everything_  was wet.

“I’m making this even,” he rumbled, standing straight. “Now, we’re both wearing our shoes and three pieces of clothing.” Your mouth opened and closed like a confused goldfish and Jensen smirked. “You say you’re not my type?” His finger hooked in the waistband of his tuxedo pants, unfairly outlining his prominent “v” lines that ran down to a sizeable bulge. “You wanna go first? You can start with your shoes.”

You swallowed, unsure if your voice worked anymore. “How does this prove I’m your type?”

Jensen’s smirk was lewd as he palmed his cock through his pants. “Because I’m gonna watch you show me every inch of that gorgeous body and you’re gonna see just how fucking hard you make me.”

A gasp was all you could manage, feeling the door at your back. You weren’t sure if your legs would hold you up long enough to take the dress off. Bending over to remove your shoes seemed an impossible task so you decided the dress had to go first.

Okay, now you were overthinking it.

Reaching up, you pushed the straps of your dress down your shoulders, satisfied with the surprised look on Jensen’s face as the fabric slipped to the floor in a pool around your feet.

“Like that?”

“Uh,” he nodded dumbly, “yeah, like… like that.”

His stuttered words made you feel a little braver and you smiled. “Isn’t it your turn?” Jensen nodded, looking down as he rushed to shed his pants, growling in frustration when his shoes blocked him from getting them off.

“I guess it’s a twofer,” he joked, pulling the smart dress shoes off and tossing them to the side, along with his pants.

Your bra was next and Jensen groaned when you closed the distance between your bodies. His cock was practically tenting the fabric of his boxers and you couldn’t help but reach out and run the back of one curled finger down the thick shaft. It twitched in response to your touch and Jensen pushed his boxers down, kicking them away.

“Better?” he asked and you grinned, pulling him into a kiss at the same time as wrapping your fingers around his dick, swallowing down the strangled sound he made.

“Much,” you replied when you pulled away.

“No offense,” Jensen whispered, one hand cupping the back of your head, “but I really wanna fuck you.” You giggled again, letting him pull you to the bed, both of you collapsing into a mess of limbs as you tried to remove your panties with Jensen’s hands and mouth being very distracting. When he dipped two fingers between your thighs, you gasped and grabbed his shoulders, your entire body tensing. “Hey,” he soothed, drawing you into another kiss to take your attention off of where his hands were.

It worked and you melted into his hold, spreading your legs for him. Jensen moved slowly, his fingers parting your slick folds and opening you up. Your breath hitched as he increased his touch, sinking a single finger inside you and pausing to check he wasn’t hurting you.

“You okay?” he asked, lips brushing across yours and you nodded, still clinging to his shoulders as he kept going. “I’m gonna make you cum,” he purred, the tip of his nose gliding across yours. “Gonna make you scream -”

“Probably not such a great idea,” you commented, giggling again and Jensen through about it for second before chuckling in agreement. “But I can be quiet.”

“I’m gonna test that at some point,” he promised, smirking as he shifted your bodies so he was settled between your thighs. “In fact, I might test it now.” Without warning, he slid down until his face was literally against your pussy and you shrieked, trying to bat him away. Jensen grinned, pushing your thighs apart even as you tried to stop him, giggling uncontrollably. “Stop fighting,” he ordered playfully, managing to drag his tongue along your slit.

It was like turning a switch off and your body went lax as you let him do what he wanted, gasping as he explored you body in a more intimate way than anyone ever had. You had some experience, limited to one-night stands and an awful college relationship that ended long after it should have, but no guy had ever taken the time for your pleasure like Jensen was doing right then.

His tongue seemed thicker than was possible when he started to fuck it into you, slurping noisily in a way that should have made you squirm but only made you whimper needily. Jensen kept going, drawing sensations from your body you’d only glimpsed under your own touch.

You came with a shuddering cry, clutching the sheets and trying desperately not to squeeze your thighs together. Jensen stopped abruptly, smacking his lips together before grinning at you, mouth and chin shining with your slick and saliva. “You taste just as good as I thought you would,” he murmured, leaning in for another kiss that took the remainder of your breath away.

When he was done, you laid there panting, trying to collect yourself. The intense climax had left you feeling as if Jensen had scattered your molecules across the entire room, leaving you to scramble the pieces back together.

“What are you doing?” you giggled when he reached over your head.

“Well, I’m kinda hoping you’ve got some condoms in here somewhere because I’m not packing,” he admitted, blushing as his fingers brushed the handle of the nightstand.

“Jensen,” you whispered, placing your hands on his chest to stop him, “I’m on the pill.”

He paused, glancing one at the nightstand before looking at you. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve been taking it every morning since I was sixteen,” you deadpanned, “yes, I’m sure.”

“Fuck,” he groaned, “you mean I get to fuck you bare?”

The way he said it, so desperately and strained, sent waves of arousal crashing through your system, enabling you to only nod in response before Jensen was kissing you again, retaking his spot between your thighs. “Please,” you whimpered, wiggling underneath him, “please, Jen -”

He grumbled something at you, fisting his cock and lining himself up. With one slow, torturous stroke, he sank into your wet channel, stopping halfway to let you adjust. “Gonna make you feel so good,” Jensen promised, the words whispered against your lips, “gonna make you cum on my cock, Y/N.”

All you could do was let it happen and you had no problem doing that. Jensen grunted as he fucked you, filling you over and over; you slid your hands up to cradle his face and kiss him desperately. Yes fell from your lips when you weren’t connected to him, drowned out by his harsh pants and primal noises.

He almost snarled when you came, arching your back as he kept going, driving into you and chasing his own climax.

“I’m not gonna last,” Jensen groaned, holding you close, his body shuddering with pent-up energy, “you want me to cum?”

“Yes,” you murmured, fingers tugging on his short locks as he chased his climax, moaning into his mouth. Jensen’s hips stuttered and you felt the twitch of his cock thickening in that second before he came, filling you to the brim with his thick seed. It leaked out around his cock and down the crack of your ass, but you were too busy dying of absolute bliss to notice.

Jensen collapsed about three seconds after he was done, rolling off to the side as you both panted heavily, laying next to each other and staring at the ceiling.

“That was…”

“Short,” he admitted, chuckling. “I’ll do better next time.”

“Next time?” you asked, rolling your head toward him. “There’s a next time?”

“Well, usually,” Jensen retorted, propping his head up on his elbow and looking down at you. “If that’s okay with you.”

You smiled bashfully. “More than okay,” you whispered and Jensen grinned, leaning in to kiss you softly, one hand trailing over your belly. He found a ticklish spot and you jumped in surprise, blushing when he laughed a low rumble under his breath. “I’m still waiting to wake up.”

Jensen hummed, nuzzling against your cheek. “I know the feeling.”

“How long?” you whispered. “Isn’t this weird for you? Cause it’s a little weird for me.”

He shrugged. “A little. But from my perspective,” he grinned, stealing another kiss, “you just went from the girl I knew, to the woman I love.”


End file.
